Pain
by TopazKitsune
Summary: One Shot. Contains yuri KikyoKagome, not much though! At all. Kagome mourns Inuyasha and her other friends deaths and Kikyo comes back... why?


Hello. I really should be trying to type up a new chapter for my other fic. but I don't really know what to do next in it. So many chosses.  
  
Anyway. My 1st Inu Yasha fic! And is a one shot. Didn't know what to name it so the title is kind of... dumb.  
  
Disclaimer: ... ... What do you think?  
  
Warnings: everyone is OOC. Spelling errors. Its a death fic. Yuri! (lesbien love) but not much. At all.  
  
Pairings: Inu Yasha/ Kagome, Kikyo / Kagome (maybe one sided) it would also be: Miroku/Sango but eh... its not because they die.  
  
*&*&**&*&*&**&*&* Pain  
  
They were gone.  
  
All of them taken from her.  
  
The reasons she kept living.  
  
The reasons she was so happy.  
  
But all of them died, right before her eyes.  
  
And there was nothing she could do. She felt weak, and stupid just staring as fire engulfed her friends.  
  
Hearing their voices one last time.  
  
Their screams. They echoed in her mind day and night slowly killing her off.  
  
They were really gone. All of them, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kohaku, and her beloved Inu Yasha.  
  
She got to the group too, late. Their bodies immoblie, because of the light colored mist that surrounded them. And then the fire.  
  
Naraku planned it. Kagome knew that.  
  
Naraku was alive. He didn't deserve to be though, no he deserved to die a painful, slow torturous death.  
  
But Kagome couldn't avenge them herself, she knew that even in her state of pain and anger.  
  
So she went home, there was nothing to bury but ashes, which didn't take long to place under ground. She placed six flowers down onto the ground, one for each of her friends that had left her all alone.  
  
Riding her bike to the well tears streaming down her cheeks she wondered if Kikyo would care about Inu Yasha's death.  
  
No.  
  
Why would she? She never had before.  
  
Kagome tears grew, and her shaking body practicly tipped her bike. She cried alone.  
  
No one there to comfort her.  
  
All she wanted at the moment, Inu Yasha's warm arms holding her.  
  
She wanted to die. With Inu Yasha, be with him, but she couldn't do that.  
  
She couldn't leave her family alone like thatt, they would be so upset.  
  
It was sad though, she knew this was the last time she would probably ever be in feudal Japan.  
  
She had no reason to return.  
  
Sesshomaru, she had no wish to visit.  
  
And she dispised Kikyo.  
  
So she said good bye to her dead friends and went into the well for the last time.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Days past, Weeks then Months.  
  
Kagome sat in her room, doing homework. It felt so odd. Being in school for more than one or two days in a row. But she had gotton used to it.  
  
Though she was still sad, crying herself to sleep, waking up, hoping to be on the soft ground, surrounded by friends. Or thinking for a moment that Inu Yasha wasn't dead, that today she would go back and- and than she would remember and slowly got out of bed.  
  
Her family was there for her. She appericated that. Allot. But in truth it really wasn't enough. Another day slowly went by. She walked to the well, pearing down it, sighing, a tear rolling down her soft face.  
  
"I-I need to get over it... They would want me to... to move on and be happy."  
  
But the pain was still there. Why couldn't she had been with them when the mist had come, why couldn't she had just died as well.  
  
She scolded herself for wishing she died.  
  
Inu Yasha would have hated that, even though he would have been dying also, pain on Kagome's face was always something he was not fond of, wether he admitted it or not.  
  
Kagome leaned against the well, slowly falling asleep.  
  
A sound woke her up, she saw a figure in front of her and quickly got to her feet.  
  
The figure was a firmiler one.  
  
Long hair, a small thin body, tall... a bow and arrows.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo?" Kagome gasped.  
  
The figure nodded.  
  
Kagome was speechless.  
  
Why was she here?  
  
"I want you to come with me, Kagome." Kikyo said.  
  
"Why should I?" Kagome began to walk towards her house but Kikyo's hand grabbed onto Kagome's shirt.  
  
Kagome spun around, glaring at Kikyo.  
  
"I'm not going with you Kikyo, so get lost." Kagome snapped, pushing Kikyo's hand off her shirt.  
  
"Please..." She said quietly.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. Kikyo... apoligise?  
  
Kikyo never apoligised  
  
Kikyo turned and began to get in the well. Kagome followed out of curiosity.  
  
And they both jumped in, at the same moment.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she came up through the well looking around, it was still beautiful here, as it had been when the others were alive.  
  
"Why did you want me to come?" Kagome asked queitly, looking at the taller girl.  
  
Kikyo looked away for a while before looking a Kagome and smiling slightly.  
  
Smiling?  
  
"You've been sad..." Kikyo said without emotion looking into the distance.  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet not sure how to awnser.  
  
"You were foolish to cry over such useless things."  
  
Kagome felt her body grow angry, her hands made fists.  
  
"Is that why you made me come her, Kikyo?!" She asked loudly.  
  
"No." Kikyo said, not mking eye contact, "I wanted to ask you something?"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked imaptiently.  
  
"Why did you cry over Inu Yasha. Did you really love him?"  
  
The word love made Kagome blush slightly.  
  
"Yes... but he never loved me, as much as he loved you. And- and you never cared, he was nothing to you, Kikyo." Kagome accused, once again glaring.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"Your right."  
  
Kagome looked a little pleased that Kikyo had been honest to her.  
  
But she acted differen't now, before she'd been full of hate, but she looked different now, like she had emotion.  
  
"You've changed." Kagome told her.  
  
Kikyo nodded slightly in aggreement.  
  
"I found something out."  
  
"Hm? Whats that?" She asked.  
  
Kikyo looked like she didn't want to awnser.  
  
But opened her mouth to say something, "I--" She looked annoyed at her feet.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Kagome was shocked, again. Her mouth slightly hung open.  
  
"You-- You what?" Kagome questioned, not beliving her ears.  
  
Kikyo didn't repeat herself.  
  
"You missed me..." Kagome whispered looking down at the dirt, confused.  
  
Kikyo let out a ferustetrated sigh.  
  
"I love you Kagome." It was said so softly Kagome barely heard it.  
  
Owari  
  
&*&*&**&*&*&**  
  
Its up to you what happens next, does Kagome run off, or perhaps loves Kikyo back? If your mad that I didn't write Kagome's reaction, I could post one more chap. but thats it. Ok to clear somethings up before you ask.  
  
1. Kikyo knows Kagome has been crying because she gets there before Kagome wakes and sees he crying and assumes its over Inu Yasha and the others.  
  
2. Will someone tell me who is allowed to go into the well Inu Yasha, Kagome... thats it? Well, lets pretend Kikyo can too just for the moment.  
  
3. People can change ya know. Kikyo has changed slightly realizing her love for Kagome. Lol, yeah I know she would probably never love Kagome and visa versa but... ...  
  
4. I don't hate Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Sango, Shippo, or Koga I just did it for the fic.  
  
5. Does Kohaku (If thats even his name) die in the series, no I know he did and then came back but does he die AGAIN... ?  
  
6. I know that this got a little dumb, oh well. I made Kikyo nice **gags** Kikyo was really OOC, sorry!  
  
7. Word pad doesn't have spell check, sorry about mispelled words.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Sanosuke: They hated it  
  
TK: Shut up! **hits Sano with a stick** Hey... what are you even doing here? Your not in this... your not even in Inu Yasha!  
  
Sanosuke: .... that hurt.... R & R. send flames.  
  
TK: **hits Sano with stick again.**  
  
-Topaz Kitsune 


End file.
